exalted3efandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Legions
Structure At full strength, an Imperial Legion consists of 5000 front-line infantry soldiers. * Each Legion is divided into 10 Dragons of 500 men each. In a traditional Legion, there are 4 Dragons of Heavy Infantry and 6 Dragons of Medium Infantry. ** Each Dragon is divided into two Wings (250 men each). ** Each Wing is divided into two Talons (125 men each). ** Each Talon is divided into five Scales (25 men each). ** Each Scale is divided into five Fangs (5 men each). * A full-strength, a Legion has 300 officers: its General, 10 Dragonlords, 20 Winglords, 40 talon-captains (called Talonlords when they are Dragon-Blooded), 200 scale-lieutenants (called Scalelords when they are Dragon-Blooded), 1000 fang-lieutenants (called Fanglords when they are Dragon-Blooded). It also includes a handful of other officers, such as the Quartermaster, the Chief Engineer and its Chief Sorcerer. ** Each officer of Winglord rank or higher also has a subaltern. * A traditional Legion also incorporates a Legion's Support, made up of 2500 troops: ** Quartermaster's Wing: A baggage and supply train, tended by slaves and guarded by a Wing of medium infantry under command of the Quartermaster. ** Skirmishers: four Talons of lightly armored skirmishers. Two of these are usually Imperial light infantry. The others are usually drawn from local military forces, pressed into Imperial service. ** Archers: two Talons of archers. These are Imperial citizens trained in the use of the bow. ** Slingers: four Talons of slingers. This is a term for "local missile troops," and may range from actual slingers to spearmen to those who use more specialized ranged weaponry. ** Light Cavalry: three Talons of light cavalry. These are always coopted from local military. ** Heavy Cavalry: one Talon of heavy cavalry. These are always coopted from local military. ** Camp Guard: two Talons of camp guard. These are always Imperial light infantry. ** Engineers: two Talons of engineering crew. These are always Imperial engineers. ** Sorcerer's Guard: a Talon of soldiers to defend the Legion's sorcerers and thaumaturges. These are usually a mix of medium infantry (2 Scales worth), light skirmishers (2 Scales worth) and Imperial archers (1 Scale worth) * Legions are usually divided into Flights, groupings of Dragons, each under the command of the senior-most Dragonlord in the flight. ** Forward Flight: 3 Dragons of heavy infantry, 2 Dragons of medium infantry ** Reserve Flight: 3 Dragons of heavy infantry, 2 Dragons of medium infantry ** Harrier Flight: 2 Dragons of skirmishers & artillerists, under the command of the General himself. The Imperial Legions * The Silent Legion: The Throne; Imperial Province, Blessed Isle * 2nd: House Mnemon ; - * 3rd: House Cathak; Tuchara, Blessed Isle * 5th: House Tepet; Lord's Crossing Dominion, Blessed Isle (partial Legion only) * 8th: (Former Tepet Legion) * 9th: House Cynis; Pangu, Blessed Isle * 12th: House Cathak; The Lap, the South * 13th: House Mnemon ; -, Blessed Isle * 14th: House Ledaal; Western Dragon Coast, the North * 18th: House Sesus; - * 19th: House Cathak; Travels, as hired help to assist other Houses' satrapies and projects * 20th: House Ragara; An-Teng, the South * 23rd: House Cathak; Greyfalls, Scavenger Lands * 25th: House Sesus; - * 27th: House Mnemon ; - * 29th: House Cathak; Chiaroscuro, the South * 31st: House Cynis; - * 33rd: House Mnemon ; -, Blessed Isle * 34th: House V'neef; Varang City-States, the South * 38th: (Former Tepet Legion) * 40th: House Ledaal; Arjuf Dominion, Blessed Isle * 42nd: (Former Tepet Legion) * 45th: House Peleps; Sdoia, Blessed Isle * 47th: House Cathak; Harborhead, the South * 49th: House Sesus; Eagle, Blessed Isle * 51st: House Sesus; - * 57th: House V'neef; Qishi, Blessed Isle * 59th: House Ragara; Chanos, Blessed Isle * 62nd: House Cathak; - * 64th: House Sesus; - * 69th: House Sesus; Paragon, the South * 71st: House Peleps; Eastern Dragon Coast, the North * 75th: House Cathak; Travels, as hired help to assist other Houses' satrapies and projects * 79th: House Ragara; - * Vermilion Legion (Red-Piss Legion): The Throne; Southwestern Wastes, the South Legions, by Locale * The Blessed Isle: Silent Legion (Imperial Province), 3rd (Tuchara), 5th (Lord's Crossing), 9th (Pangu), 13th (-), 33rd (-), 40th (Arjuf), 45th (Sdoia), 49th (Eagle), 57th (Qishi), 59th (Chanos) * The North: 14th (Western Dragon Coast), 71st (Eastern Dragon Coast) * The Scavenger Lands: 23rd (Greyfalls) * The East: - * The South: 12th (The Lap), 20th (An-Teng), 29rd (Chiaroscuro), 34th (Varangia), 47th (Harborhead), 69th (Paragon), Vermilion Legion (Southwest) * The West: - * Travels: 19th, 75th Legions, by House * The Throne: The Silent Legion (Blessed Isle), the Vermilion Legion (The South) * House Cathak: 3rd, 12th, 19th, 23rd, 29th, 47th, 62nd, 75th * House Cynis: 9th, 31st * House Iselsi: None * House Ledaal: 14th, 40th * House Mnemon: 2nd, 13th, 27th, 33rd * House Nellens: None * House Peleps: 45th, 71st * House Ragara: 20th, 59th, 79th * House Sesus: 18th, 25th, 49th, 51st, 64th, 69th * House Tepet: 5th (partial) 8th, 38th, 42nd (recently destroyed) * House V'neef: 34th, 57th Legions as Battle Groups (Storyteller Only) In theory, nothing stops the Storyteller from throwing an entire legion at the PCs using the battle group system (Exalted, p. 205) as multiple Size 5 battle groups led by dozens of individual Dragon-Blooded. In practice, this would be a headache for the Storyteller and drag on forever. Instead, it’s best to handle such a largescale military campaign as a succession of multiple battles. A legion can be broken down into its: * Dragons (Size 4 battle groups led by four to six Dragon-Blooded) * Wings (Size 3-4 battle groups led by two or three Dragon-Blooded) * Talons (Size 3 battle groups led by a Dragon-Blood or mortal) * Scales (Size 2 battle groups led by a mortal) * Fangs (Size 1 battle groups led by a mortal) The Storyteller can mix and match to create interesting battles along each step of the war. * Legionnaire Battle Groups: usually have traits of battle-ready troops (Exalted, p. 496) with average or elite Drill ** The best using elite troop traits (Exalted, p. 497) with elite Drill. ** They never have Might unless enhanced by magic. ** Legionnaire Battle Group may be accompanied by a Battle Group of skirmishers, usually one dot of Size lower. *** Most skirmishers have militia traits (Exalted, p. 496) and poor or average Drill. **** T'''he best have '''medium cavalry traits (Exalted, p. 497) and average or elite Drill. **** Local auxiliaries might also be fielded alongside legion battle groups. Their traits and Drill vary widely based on origin.